League of Legends Lemons
by REVERSE UNO
Summary: HI
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**

Garen grunted as he thrusted into the mouth of the women in front of him. He wasn't even sure who it was. He had managed to let himself be seduced by a random recruit looking for his favor.

He heard footsteps outside of his room. He glanced around in a panic.

"Get under here," he hissed at her, shoving her under a nearby desk.

He quickly sat down at his chair, as his sister, Lux opened up the door. He cleared his throat and shuffled some maps around his desk as if he was doing something important. Which he was, just not related to the maps that he was studying a bit too hard.

"What do you want?" He grunted.

"I just wanted to-" She started, but noticed something odd about him, and left off mid sentence. She studied him closely. He looked flustered and seemed to be a little too focused on his maps, like he was purposely ignoring her.

"You okay?" She asked, with genuine concern for her brother.

He cleared his a throat a second time.

"Of course." He muttered, only holding her eye contact for a split second, before darting back to the maps.

He jumped as he felt something wet touch the tip of his still erect cock hidden under the table. He frantically tried to shove her head away but immediately stopped as Lux gave him another funny look.

He found it increasingly hard to concentrate as she began to blow him under the table, making a squelching noise. Which he tried to mask by tapping his fingers and shuffling some maps around some more.

She eyed him suspiciously, and without another word, turned around and walked briskly out the door.

He waited a few seconds, listening to the receding footsteps, before reaching under the table and grabbing her by the hair, dragging her out.

"You almost got me caught." He growled angrily.

She stared him directly in the eyes, and said seductively,

"I guess you'll have to punish me,"

He could feel his rock hard erection pressing against her thigh, and without another word, picked her up by the ass, and shoved her against his bed, thrusting directly into her hot core without warning. She opened her mouth, but before she could squeal, he covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her. His balls were loudly slapping against her ass, but he didn't care, and kept recklessly fucking her.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, as she began to reach her first orgasm, moaning loudly through his fingers. He continued to pound her, no longer caring if he got caught. He had never seen a sexier women, and never felt this horny before. He watched her tits bouncing, mere inches from his face. They weren't massive, only a size B or C, but there was something about them that turned him on so unbelievably much. He caught one in his mouth, and heard her gasp as he began sucking and licking it.

He felt her breathing faster, and with a shake, she reached her second consecutive orgasm. He could feel his starting to build up, and much to her disappointment (and his), pulled his dick out of her. He wasn't sure where he found the self control to stop himself from cumming inside of her, but even his horny self knew that there would be repercussions if he mysteriously had a child. He would surely lose his position in the army, and be shamed for life.

He was so hard his dick almost hurt, and as if she understood, she went down on him, making sure to give him a good view of her round butt, and shaking it, as she began to furiously blow him. He barely lasted 5 seconds before he blew the biggest load of his life directly in her mouth. He watched some of the white leak out of her mouth, as she tried to swallow as much as she could.

She then proceeded to lick all the remaining cum off of him and herself, while Garen watched her. She gave him a wink, and still naked, crept out the room, making sure to sway her hips sexily at him, as she left him, to go back to the barracks.

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2 (Lux x Sylas)

**Hi**

Lux could tell something was off with Garen, and she intended to find out.

As she walked away from her brothers room, she went through all the possibilities in her mind.

Maybe he was sick, or injured, and he didn't want to embarrass himself. Or maybe he was in the middle of planning something.

She pondered these thoughts as she walked away, careful to make her footsteps loud and clear.

As she turned the corner she paused and waited, before carefully creeping back towards his room, making sure to make no noise, and listened in through the door

Her heart began to pound as she heard the grunting and slapping sounds inside.

Was he..?

She peeked carefully around the corner, and stared in horrific fascination as he relentlessly pounded the women below him.

Despite her moral instinct telling her it was wrong, she felt herself getting wet at the intense love making scene in front of her, despite the fact that it seemed wrong to intrude on Garen like this.

She stared at his massive cock plunging in and out. She had never thought about it, but wouldn't have expected it to be so big

She felt her own hand, as if it had a mind of its own creep down lower, towards her hot core, slowly rubbing in circles around her clit, peeking through the corner at her brother.

She plunged a finger into herself, at the same pace as Garen was fucking the women, pretending it was her below him.

Then another finger.

And another.

She got a strange tingling sensation, as she got the feeling that someone was watching.

_After so long, he had finally escaped. He had worked so hard, and was so loyal to Demacia, yet in the end they still betrayed him, and locked him up because of his magic. After so long, he was finally free. Free!_

_He sprinted through the corridors, taking turns at random, guessing his way out. He detected a source of magic close by, and headed straight towards it. Maybe he could take their magic, and use it to his advantage to break out._

_He rounded the corner. The mage was close. So close. He braced himself for what he would see behind the corner, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw._

They both stood frozen in shock, as they stared at each other, both unsure of what to do. Fight? Pretend this had never happened?

Sylas felt himself growing hard, and realised that there was not much hiding his raging boner. He knew she could see. And she knew that he knew that she could see it.

Then, without another word, she pulled her pants up, and turned to run away, face burning with shame and embarrassment.

She did not make it far, before she was tackled.

She struggled desperately, kicking and punching at random, but ceased when she punched his chains. She pulled away from him, hand smarting, face still burning, and did the next best thing she could think of. Make a dash for the unused room several feet, and lock herself up until he left.

She managed to make it into the room, but before she could close the door, he pushed through roughly, as if she wasn't even pushing against the door.

It was too late when she realised her gambled hadn't paid off. She had only managed to successfully corner herself.

She cringed as he took a step, and felt herself being sandwiched between Sylas and the wall.

Her imagination ran wild as she wildly thought of all the things that might happen to her.

_Was he going to kill her? Torture her? _

He lowered his pants, unsheathing his manhood, and he shoved her so that she was eye level with it.

"Suck," He commanded.

She stared back at him, confused.

"Suck," He repeated.

She eyed it warily, before slowly lowering her head, and wrapping her lips around the shaft.

He groaned, which she took as a good sign.

_It had been so long since he had release, the chains that constricted him were cruelly separated so that he couldn't even reach far enough to relieve himself. _

She lowered her head more, until it hit the back of her throat.

She gagged, and tried to pull herself off of his throbbing erection, but before she could he grabbed the back of her head and forced himself down her throat.

She gagged and retched trying desperately to break free, but he was much too strong.

He watched as she convulsed below him, unable to breathe at all.

After it had been long enough, he decided to finally let her up for some air.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the force pushing her head released, and she was allowed to push herself up. Weak and confused, as she had not yet fully grasped the situation she was in, she only managed to collapse of his dick in a very undignified manner.

With horror, she realised she was dripping wet. Her juices were visabling dripping down her legs.

Mortified, she tried to cover herself up, but he easily forced her legs apart, and roared with laughter at her.

He stuck a finger in without warning, and against her own will, she gasped.

There was something about the situation she was in, being dominated by a man, that made her so horny.

It wasn't long before he had her moaning like a slut underneath him.

Had Garen not been wrapped up with the mind-boggling pleasure he was experiencing a few rooms over, he would have surely heard her.

She whimpered as she reached her first orgasm, throwing her head back, and nearly screaming with pleasure.

Sylas stood up in front of her, and for the third time, he said,"Suck".

This time she willingly lowered her head onto him, sucking loudly. It didn't taste as bad as she initially would have thought. She gripped the shaft with her hands, stroking him, as she sucked the head of the penis, before lowering herself completely, and forcing it down her own throat, willingly this time.

She couldn't believe that she was actually beginning to enjoy this.

Without a warning, he pulled her off, and she felt his cock probing the entrance, before shoving the entire length into her. She opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, she felt his hands cover her mouth, using his new position as leverage to thrust in and out of her.

Everything hurt. She felt like she was being split in two, and despite all the lubrication from her juices, she was still a virgin.

"P-please take it out," She begged desperately as she felt him loosen his grip on her mouth for a second.]

To her surprise, he did just that.

She turned back confused by why he had listened to her, when he forced her onto the ground, in the doggy style position, and proceeded to push into her ass.

What she felt before was nothing compared to the agony of Sylas thrusting recklessly in and out of her ass, with little lubrication, and going as fast as he could, ignoring her pleas.

He groaned with pleasure at how tight her ass was, ignoring the blood dripping down onto the floor. He watched as she collapsed onto the ground, unable to hold herself up anymore, with her ass still in the air. Then her heard the unmistakable sound of her moaning.

She couldn't believe that she was actually taking pleasure from the pain. Minutes later the pain had almost disappeared, and she found herself moaning like a seasoned slut.

She knew it was wrong, but all doubts disappeared as pleasure made it impossible to think.

She felt something building up in her core, and she knew that she was close to her second orgasm. She began to shake, and if she had the energy, she surely would have screamed, but instead she just whimpered, shifted slightly, and blacked out for several moments.

When her vision returned, she realised that the intrusion in her backdoor had been taken out.

Then for the fourth time, he said,"Suck."

Without hesitation she did just that, lovingly stroking the cock, while trailing kisses down the shaft, until she reached the balls, and started slowly sucking them.

Shen then took the entire length into her mouth, using her tongue to toy with the head.

He groaned loudly, which she decided meant he was really enjoying what she was doing.

"You like the taste of your own ass bitch?" He growled at her.

She stared back directly into his eyes the best she could from her position, and nodded, going back to licking and sucking his cock.

She felt it pulsating in her mouth, and she felt cum shooting straight down her throat into her stomach. Althought an amature, she tried her best to not gag as the liquid filled up her mouth to the brim, and surprisingly even herself, she managed to swallow it.

Then without another word, he got up, pulled his pants up, and left her alone in the room to contemplate what the fuck just happened.

**Bye**


End file.
